Takahiro Sakurai
Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井孝宏, Sakurai Takahiro) is a voice actor who was born in Aichi. He is a member of 81 Produce; his height is 176 centimetres (5 feet, 9 inches). In Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru, he plays the role of Uki Isohata, an eccentric old lady. Many of his roles are handsome (and mostly charming) men. However, he has also voiced reluctant heroes (such as Mega Man X) as well as the occasional villain (Maximilien Robespierre in Le Chevalier D'Eon, Hiltz in Zoids: Guardian Force and Sasori in Naruto Shippūden). Sometimes, he is also typecast to play angsty and arrogant young men, and also loner characters such as Kira Izuru. More recently, he also provided the Japanese dub voice of Edward Cullen in the Japanese dub adaptations of the Twilight Saga films. Voice Acting Roles Anime 1996 Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go WGP as Leone; Waldegald 1997 Pokémon as Sand; Semi-Final Announcer 1998 The Adventures of Mini-Goddess as Kagerou Cardcaptor Sakura as Kouichi Kouno Hamos The Green Chariot as Abel Master Keaton as Ralph The Mysterious Cities of Gold as Soldier 1999 Digimon Adventure as Tentomon Initial D Second Stage as THUNDERS member Kaikan Phrase as Yoshihiko "Santa" Nagai Zoids: Chaotic Century as Hilts 2000 Boogiepop Phantom as Delinquent B Digimon Adventure 02 as Tentomon Gate Keepers as Shun Ukiya Gravitation as Hostv Pokémon as AD 2001 Angel Tales as Genbu no Shin Beyblade as Tonny Cyborg 009 (2001) as Joe Shimamura/009 Galaxy Angel as Great Muscle Gene Shaft as Hiroto Amagiwa Hikaru no Go as Kaoru Kishimoto Kasumin as Kasumi Senta Offside as Noriyuki Akechi Prétear as Sasame Slayers Premium as Chie-tako Star Ocean EX as Gabriel Celeste Zoids: New Century Zero as Bit Cloud 2002 GetBackers as Kagami Kyoji Heat Guy J as Boma I"s (OVA) as Seto Ichitaka Mirmo Zibang! as Chikku Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān as Hiroaki Shibata Princess Tutu as Fakir Samurai Deeper Kyo as Kubira Tokyo Underground as Sui 2003 Cromartie High School as Takashi Kamiyama Guardian Hearts as Kazuya Watari Kaleido Star as Leon Oswald Lunar Legend Tsukihime as Arihiko Inui The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok as Loki (older) Peacemaker Kurogane as Susumu Yamazaki Saint Beast as Genbu no Shin Transformers Armada as Double Face (Sideways) Zatch Bell! as Kiyomaro Takamine (Kiyo Takamine) 2004 Cho Henshin CosPrayers as Kuls Pristo Diamond Daydreams as Kurokawa Kyo Kara Maoh! as Yuri Shibuya & Morgif Meine Liebe as Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Gorz Phantom - The Animation as Reiji Azuma/ Zwei Tactics as Haruka Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- as Seiji Midou Zoids: Fuzors as Gene Gakuen Alice as Misaki 2005 Absolute Boy as Shigeki Kobayakawa Black Cat as Jenos Hazard Bleach as Kira Izuru Canvas 2 as Kamikura Hiroki Gun X Sword as Ray Langlen Pani Poni Dash! as Shu Momose Rozen Maiden Träumend as Shirosaki Saint Seiya Hades: Inferno as Dragon Shiryu Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai as Fuuta Kitamura (ep.13) Tales of Legendia as Walter Delques 2006 .hack//Roots as Haseo Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales as The Medicine Seller Black Blood Brothers as Jirou Mochizuki Code Geass as Suzaku Kururugi D.Gray-man as Yū Kanda D.I.C.E. as Macchiatto Gakuen Heaven as Endou Kazuki Major as Naoki Enomoto Meine Liebe as Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Gorz Musashi Gundoh as Kojiro Sasaki Innocent Venus as Jin Tsurusawa Karin as Kurobara no Ouji Le Chevalier D'Eon as Maximilien Robespierre Legend of the Glass Fleet as Michel/Gilles Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichibei Kessen Hen as Shadow Jun Zegapain as Toga Vital Zero no Tsukaima as Guiche 2007 Jyūshin Enbu - Hero Tales as Ryūkō Kimikiss as Eiji Kai Mononoke as The Medicine Seller Naruto Shippuuden as Sasori Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan as Genbu no Shin Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsu no Kishi as Guiche　 Zombie-Loan as Shito Tachibana 2008 Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 as Suzaku Kururugi Hatenkō Yūgi as Alzeid Saint Seiya The Hades: Elysion as Dragon Shiryu The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of URUK as Neeba Zero no Tsukaima: Princesse no Rondo as Guiche Junjou Romantica as Takahashi Misaki Kyou Kara Maoh! as Yuri Shibuya 2009 Bakemonogata=ri as Meme Oshino Bleach as Kira Izuru and Wabisuke Cross Game as Azuma Yuuhei Hatsukoi Limited as Sogabe Hiroyuki Seitokai no Ichizon as Echo Of Death Shangri-La as Kudo Shougo Genji Monogatari Sennenki as Hikaru Genji The Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of URUK as Neeba Valkyria Chronicles as Faldio Landzaat 2010 Chu-Bra!! as Keigo Hayama Digimon Xros Wars as Dorulumon House of Five Leaves as Yaichi Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls as Tokugawa Yoshihiko Kuroshitsuji II as Claude Faustus Nurarihyon no Mago as Kubinashi Otome Yōkai Zakuro as Kei Agemaki Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru as Uki Isohata The Legend of the Legendary Heroes as Tiir Rumibul Transformers: Animated as Blurr Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra as Ruruta Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name) as Luka Crosszeria 2011 Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai as Atsumu Matsuyuki C as Masakaki Dogs Days as Franboise Tegami Bachi Reverse as Jeel Toriko as Coco Drama CD Are you Alice? as Alice Ai wo Utau yori Ore ni Oborero! (Blaue Rosen) as Rui Kiryuuin Baito wa Meido!? as Minori Ogata BALETT STAR as Horinouchi Keisuke Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion as Suzaku Kururugi Cyborg 009 Drama CD: Love Stories as Joe Shimamura Dogs: Bullets & Carnage as Haine Rammsteiner Dolls as Toudou Usaki Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden as Uruki Hatenkō Yūgi as Alzeid Junjo Romantica as Misaki Takahashi Kamui as Atsuma Hasumi Kapo-n(>_<) as Ozawa Aki Kirepapa as Shunsuke Sakaki Kiss to do-jin! ~Ōjisama wa Karisuma Ōte!?~ as Tooru Hikawa Kyo Kara Maoh! as Yuri Shibuya Love Mode as Rin Takimura Lovely Complex as Otani Atsushi Mix★Mix★Chocolate as Hara Saint Seiya Ougon 12 Kyu Hen as Dragon Shiryu S.L.H Stray Love Hearts! as Kitou Ninomiya Shitsuji-sama no Okiniiri as Kanzawa Hakuou Slavers Series as Syuuichi Kurahashi Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitteru (Only the Ring Finger Knows) as Yuichi Kazuki Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai as Fuuta Kitamura (starting from White Flower) Switch as Hal Kurabayashi Teiden Shoujou to Hanemushi no Orchestra as Haibane Tokyo Yabanjin (Barbarian In Tokyo) as Fubuki Kano Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name) as Luka Crosszeria V.B.Rose as Yukari Arisaka Yabai Kimochi (Desire) as Toru Maiki Yellow as Taki Zombie-Loan as Shito Tachibana Games .hack//G.U. as Haseo Another Century's Episode: R as Suzaku Kururugi Another Century's Episode Portable as Suzaku Kururugi Ape Escape (series) as Ukki Blue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin as Jonathan Morris Code Geass: Lost Colors as Suzaku Kururugi Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, the Kingdom Hearts series as Cloud Strife Eternal Sonata as Fugue Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse as You Haibara Final Fantasy Type-0 as Kurasame Full House Kiss as Asaki Hanekura Galaxy Angel as Red-Eye Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo (PS2) as Oo no Suefumi JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind as Bruno Bucciarati Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal as Guntz Kyo Kara Maoh! Oresama Quest (PC) as Yuuri Shibuya Kyo Kara Maoh! Hajimari no Tabi (PS2) as Yuuri Shibuya Konjiki no Gash Bell series as Kiyomaro Takamine Lovely Complex as Otani Atsushi Rockman X: Command Mission, Rockman X8, Irregular Hunter X as Rockman X Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film as Yusuke Hina Mix★Mix★Chocolate as Hara Nana as Ren Honjo Namco × Capcom as Guntz & Red Arremer Joker Orange Honey as Shinya Shiraishi Princess Maker 4 as Prince Sharul/Charles Shenmue and Shenmue II as Lan Di "Longsun Zhao" Tales of Legendia as Walter Delqes Tales of Graces as Asbel Lhant Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 as Asbel Lhant The Bouncer as Sion Barzahd Trauma Team as CR-S01 Valkyrie of the Battlefield: Gallian Chronicles (PS3) as Faldio Landzaat Virtua Fighter Series as Lei-Fei Wand of Fortune as Julius Fortner Wartech: Senko no Ronde as Mika Mikli White Knight Chronicles as Shapur Zegapain NOT as Toga Dupe Zegapain XOR as Toga Vital OVA/Movies .hack//Liminality as Tomonari Kasumi .hack//G.U. Trilogy as Haseo Beat Angel Escalayer as Kyohei Yanase Divine Love as Hyde Dogs: Bullets & Carnage as Haine Rammsteiner Eiken (manga) - Shima Kurosawa Final Fantasy VII Advent Children as Cloud Strife Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo as Oo no Suefumi Gate Keepers 21 as Shun Ukiya Karas as Ekou Hoshunin Kirepapa as Shunsuke Sakaki Konjiki no Gash Bell-The Attack of Mechavulcan as Kiyomaro Takamine Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- as Cloud Strife Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas as Gryphon Minos Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo as Gou Ichimonji Switch as Hal Kurabayashi Tokyo Marble Chocolate as Yudai Vie Durant (ONA) as Di Vexille as Ryo Dubbing Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse as Edward Cullen (voiceover for Robert Pattinson) Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight as Danny Cho/Kamen Rider Axe Elizabeth I as Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen as Sideways Bionicle: The Legend Reborn as Metus Category:VA Category:Staff